The Nintendo Show (The Muppet Show)
A parody of The Nintendo Show (1976-1981) Cast * Kermit the Frog - Mario (Super Mario Anime 1986/Super Mario Amada/Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) * Miss Piggy - Peach (Super Mario Anime 1986/Super Mario Amada/Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) * Fozzie Bear - Donkey Kong (Saturday Supercade/Donkey Kong Country TV Show) * Gonzo - Luigi (Super Mario Anime 1986/Super Mario Amada/Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) * Scooter - Yoshi (Super Mario World TV Show) * Rowlf the Dog - Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) * Animal - Bowser (Super Mario Anime 1986/Super Mario Amada/Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) * Floyd Pepper - Haru-oji (Super Mario Anime 1986) * Janice - Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) * Zoot - Kibidango (Super Mario Anime 1986) * Statler - Sulley (Monsters Inc.) * Waldorf - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) * Dr. Teeth - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Camilla the Chicken - Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Professor E. Gadd (Luigi‘s Mansion) * Beaker - Toad (Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) * Sam the Eagle - Shisai (Super Mario Anime 1986) * The Newsman - Molt (A Bug’s Life) * The Swedish Chef - Chef Pee Pee (SuperMarioLogan) * Brewster - Kinokio Sennin (Super Mario Anime 1986) * Lew Zealand - Larry (Super Mario Bros. 3 TV Show) * Sweetums - Shrek (Shrek franchise) * Beautiful Day Monster - Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Mildred Huxtetter - Birdo (Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) * George the Janitor - Dry Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Doglion - Rabbid Kong (Mario + Rabbids) * Rizzo the Rat - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Lou - Jessie (Pokémon) * Robin the Frog - Stanley (Saturday Supercade) * Bobby Benson - Junior (Storks) * Baby Band - Various Muppet Babies (Muppet Babies) * Various Chickens - Hei Hei (Moana) * Penguins - Various Penguins (Club Penguin) * Uncle Deady - Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) * Gloat the Green Frackle - Frank (Monsters Inc.) * Behemoth - Hopper (A Bug’s Life) * Marvin Suggs - Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Muppaphones - Goombas (Super Mario Bros.) * Annie Sue Pig - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Wayne - Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Wanda - Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Ma Bear - Candy Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) * Bossmen - Slim (A Bug’s Life) * Louis Kazagger - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Crazy Harry - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Boppity the Blue Frackle - Claws Ward (Monsters Inc.) * Hilda - Miss Endless (Super Mario Anime 1986) * Zelda Rose - Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Lenny the Lizard - Pascal (Tangled) * Miss Mousey - Pauline (Saturday Supercade) * Thog - Thaddeus Bile (Monsters Inc.) * Timmy Monster - Rex (Toy Story) * Link Hogthrob - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Dr. Julius Strangepork - Pua (Moana) * The Fazoobs - Honkers (Sesame Street) * Mean Mama - Roz (Monsters Inc.) * Shakey Sanchez - Heimlich (A Bug’s Life) * Beauregarde - Maui (Moana) * Mutations - Various Monsters (Monsters Inc.) * Ernie - Wario (Super Mario Bros.) * Bert - Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Big Bird - Flik (A Bug’s Life) * Cookie Monster - Dr. Eggman (Sonic) * The Count - Count Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Telly Monster - Fear (Inside Out) * Herry Monster - Sam the Eagle (Muppets) * Two Headed Monster - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) * Guy Smiley - Smiler (The Emoji Movie) * Anything Muppets - Toads (Super Mario Bros.) * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies 2018) Gallery Cartoon Mario.png Princess Toadstool Peach-0.png Donkey Kong.png DiC Luigi.png Yoshi-0.png Diddy Kong.png IMG 0536.PNG Prince Hale Toadstool-0.png Rosalina (AKA Rosetta).png Kibidango.jpeg Sulley.png Mike Wazowski 2002.png Lewis the Alligator.png Princess Daisy Cliche.png Professer Elvin Gadd.png Toad Mario Party 6.png Koopa Priest.png Molt Profile.jpeg Chef Pee Pee.png Kinoko Sennin AKA Mushroom Hermit.jpeg IMG 0543.PNG Shrek.png Big The Cat.png Birdo AKA Catherine.png Dry Bowser Bones.png Rabbid Kong.png Alvin.png Jessie (Pokemon).gif Stanley the Bugman has a water gun.png Junior the Stork.png Five Muppets Babies.png HeiHei.png Black Club Penguin.png Bowser Junior.png Frank the green one eyed Monster.png Hopper.gif Miguel Rivera.png Goomba.png Aurora in Pink Dress.png Link from Zelda.png Modern Princess Zelda.png Candy Kong.png Slim the Walking Stick.gif Bing Bong.png Bomb is a da bomber.png Claws Ward is too sharp.jpeg Mrs Endless Happy.jpeg Blaze said Meow, Mew Mew!.jpeg Pascal the Chameleon like changing skin colors.jpeg Pauline.png Mister Thaddeus Bile.gif Rex the Green Dinosaur.png Pumbaa the Warthog.png Pua the Pig.png Honkers (Sesame Street).png Heimlich.png Roz.png Maui is he Demigod.png All the other monsters gone wild.jpeg Wario-0.png Waluigi.png Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png Doctor EggMan.png Fear.png Samuel Eagle.png Anna Render2.png Elsa Render1.png Smiler Emoji Movie.png Yvan the Blue Toad and Wolley the Yellow Toad.png Baby Kermit the Frog revival.jpeg Seasons and Episodes * The Nintendo Show Season 1 (1976-1977) * The Nintendo Show Season 2 (1977-1978) * The Nintendo Show Season 3 (1978-1979) * The Nintendo Show Season 4 (1979-1980) * The Nintendo Show Season 5 (1980-1981) Category:The Muppets Category:050YAT Category:758HEG